UNDERESTIMATED
by Wolfstar Of RavenClan
Summary: Young wolfkit was never the most popular kit in the nursery, many cats pushed him around, teased him with prey, and made many rude comments on his appearance. It's not his fault he looks more like a member of the dog family than the cat family. However things take a turn for the worst when ScarClan attacks and now wolfkit must prove his worth. But to some one he should not want to.
1. prologue

"Look at him." meowed a cat.

"He'll never be a warrior," meowed another, "he's too skinny. I won't be surprised if he didn't survive the night."

A black she cat looked down at her kit. They were right he was skinny. He didn't seem to have the bulk of any other kit even at this age. He had long skinny legs and big paws, almost looking like what a wolf would with his oddly elongated muzzle. But his ears were pointy like normal cats and his claws were sheathed.

"What are you going to name him, Crowwing?" a cat asked.

Crowwing looked up into the eyes of her mate and answered. "I'll name him Wolfkit."

 **Allegiances:**

 **HILLCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ebonystar **Apprentice:** Apricotpaw

 **Deputy:** Doveflight

 **Medicine cat:** Appleheart

 **Warriors:**

Lionclaw {crowwing's mate} **Apprentice:** Finpaw

Tigerstripe

Snaketooth **Apprentice:** Shadowpaw

Mossfur **Apprentice:** Clawpaw

Mousenose **Apprentice:** Lichpaw

Patchface **Apprentice** : Longpaw

Heronflight {mate to Raventalon}

 **Apprentices:**

Apricotpaw

Finpaw

Shadowpaw

Clawpaw

Lichpaw

Longpaw

 **Queens:**

Crowwing (mother of wolfkit)

Raventalon (mother of leopardkit)

 **Elders:**

Shadowtail

 **VALLEYCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ravenstar

 **Deputy:** Croweye

 **Medicine cat:** Featherheart

 **Warriors:**

Mousetail **Apprentice:** Strawpaw

Thunderclaw

Cranefur

Lichenfur

Jaytail

Longfoot

Stonefoot

Briarheart

 **Apprentices:**

Strawpaw

 **Queens:**

Brambleface

 **Elders:**

Moonclaw

 **MOORCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Wingstar

 **Deputy:** Mallowtail

 **Medicine cat:** Swallowtail

 **Warriors:**

Frostpelt

Lionfoot

Birdflight

Violetclaw

Bramblefur **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Gorgeclaw

Darkclaw

Heatherclaw

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw

 **Queens:**

Leopardswift

Cloverpatch

 **Elders:**

Stoneheart

 **SCARCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Scarstar

 **Deputy:** Thornheart

 **Medicine cat:** Rowanfur

 **Warriors:**

Broken

Torn

Shred

Cinder

Bramble

Thorn

Thresh

Minnow

Wind

Indigo

Hazel

Claw

Lion

Leopard **Apprentice:** Apricot

Crow **Apprentice:** Percy

Raven

Neo

Spot

Leo

Frost

Monster

Thunder

Sting

 **Apprentices:**

Apricot

Percy

( _Basically a huge band of rogues formed into a clan by three exiled clan cats_ )


	2. Chapter 1: First light, growing darkness

_Nursery:_

Wolfkit woke to the sound of voices.

"Come on finpaw."

"Wait up apricotpaw."

"You'll never be a warrior at this rate."

' _Warrior_!' wolfkit thought with excitement. ' _I want to be a warrior_.'

Wolfkit then thought of how to clear the darkness covering his eyes. Then, using his strength, he slowly opened his eyes.

Wolfkit looked around at this strange place. ' _Is this the nursery_?' he thought, ' _i thought it was smaller_.'

Wolfkit looked over at a corner of the nursery. There, sleeping, was two she-cats. Both had black fur.

He looked behind him. There was another black she-cat where he smelled crowwing. ' _Do i look like that_.'

He glanced back at his own fur. It was a dark gray, not black. ' _Dang it_.'

Then a tail pulled him away from the entrance.

* * *

 _?:_

A tabby tom padded towards the camp. A shadow casted over the place leaving cats', who had dark color, silhouettes were the only thing clearly visible.

The camp was full of amber, red, orange, yellow, green, and gold eyes that all turned to look at the tom as he walked in. atop a tall object sat a she-cat, who was completely hidden, the tabby breathed in her scent. ' _There she is_.' the tom thought.

The she-cat opened her eyes revealing their goldish amber color. They focused on the tabby tom. "About time you show up."

"Sorry it took me so long," the tom replied, "it took me a while to escape my patrol."

"It's fine," the she-cat soothed him, "i understand the difficulty of escaping those when i used to go on them."

The tom got an itch behind his ear. "I think we have a target." the tom replied.

The she-cat was instantly interested when the tom continued.

"There is a kit who has cats giving him odd looks whenever they visit the nursery."

"Any show of scarring?"

"Not yet."

The she-cat lifted a paw and cleaned it. "Then we wait," she responded, "because maybe that won't lead to scarring."

The tabby tom dipped his head and exited the camp. A light turned on lighting up most of the camp. A smoky gray tail lashed side to side behind the lead she-cat.


	3. Chapter 2: Bullies

**Fair warning, i will be going into detail of a lot of the bullying in a few of these chapters.**

Wolfkit looked up into the amber eyes of his mother.

"Hello my little kit," she purred, ""what beautiful eyes you have my dear."

"Mother," wolfkit squealed, "i want to go out."

"Not yet," his mother scolded, "your fur is a terrible mess."

He felt her tongue brush over his fur. He squealed complaints until she was finished.

"There," crowwing meowed at last, "now you can go out."

Wolfkit dashed out. And emerged into the light. It was _beautiful_ outside. All the trees, all the grass. He noticed a black tom chasing a dark ginger she cat around. The two were taking swipes at each other every few times. Then out of the corner of wolfkit's eye he noticed three toms padding up.

"Hey look it's the deformed kit."

' _What does he mean_?' wolfkit thought.

"What should we do shadowpaw?" asked one of the toms.

"We give him a _special_ welcome to the clan." shadowpaw replied.

Wolfkit stood frozen in confusion. But before he could react one of the toms grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him off the ground. They went up to a tree and started climbing. They reached the highest branch, wolfkit still dangling from the tom's jaws.

"Do it clawpaw." shadowpaw ordered.

Clawpaw threw wolfkit up into the air and caught him by the tail and dangled wolfkit over the edge of the branch.

"Now let's make something very clear," shadowpaw meowed, "we are in control of what you will do and say, do you understand. Who are your masters."

Wolfkit murmered something under his breath. Clearly not wanting to tell shadowpaw.

Clawpaw bit down on wolfkit's tail and shadowpaw repeated. "Who are your masters?"

"You are." wolfkit replied softly.

Clawpaw bit down harder on wolfkit's tail causing the kit to squeal but be silenced by the other tom's paw before shadowpaw asked again, more agitated this time. "Who are your masters."

"YOU ARE, YOU ARE." wolfkit squealed as softly as he could, but still terrified.

Clawpaw then dropped wolfkit back on the branch before picking him up again and carrying him back down the tree.

Wolfkit was then dropped off at the bottom and was left to lick his wounds in the loneliest part of the camp.


	4. Chapter 3: A friend?

_Hillclan:_

Wolfkit padded slowly back over to the nursery. His tail still hurting. He then noticed a tabby tom approaching.

"Greetings wolfkit."

Wolfkit backed away but the tom reached out a paw.

"It's okay, i won't hurt you," he meowed, "my name's longpaw, i know what it's like to be scarred like what those three did to you."

Wolfkit looked up into longpaw's green eyes. They showed nothing but kindness.

 _?:_

A smoky gray, scarred, tabby she-cat stood overlooking the clan when a dark gray tom padded into the clan.

"I've found someone in moorclan."

"Has it been scarred?"

"Yes."

The she-cat's eyes light up. "Finally," she meowed, "i will fulfill what i vowed when they exiled me." but now she looked down. "Now we need to wait for the kit, longpaw promised, to be scarred _if_ it will happen. And we wait for valleyclan. Then our plan can be put in motion."

A ginger she-cat entered the camp. "I've found one in valleyclan."

The dark gray she-cat smiled as her clan cheered. "LONG LIVE SCARCLAN. LONG LIVE SCARSTAR." over and over again.

Scarstar's eyes light up. ' _Now we wait for longpaw_ ,' she thought, ' _and then we take over the clans_.'


	5. Chapter 4: Tied up

Wolfkit exited the nursery. He looked around the camp, no sign of shadowpaw and his crew. He padded carefully when out of nowhere a vine dropped down and wrapped, and closed, around his neck still able to breathe.

One of shadowpaw's cronies dropped out of the tree next to where wolfkit was walking. "Now he is just like how all of his kind is."

Wolfkit squirmed around as the other apprentices padded forth, laughing at him with big smiles of pride on their faces, before they padded away.

Wolfkit tried to free himself when swipes of a claw, cut the vine off his neck. Wolfkit turned to face Longpaw, who pointed to a bare spot on his neck and wolfkit understood, he had faced something like that before.

Wolfkit walked alongside Longpaw, who seemed like his only friend in the clan beside his mother; who of which never saw anything that happened to him. But he stopped beside a puddle to look in. he saw a cat, which unlike other cats had a long muzzle, his eyes gleamed gold, but that was from his father, but it still gave wolfkit a canine like face.

Longpaw padded over. "See, that is why they torture you, do not trust believe them when they say you are not a cat." The tabby tom explained to wolfkit.

Wolfkit nodded and buried his face in the tabby tom's thick fur.


	6. Chapter 5: Hillclan

Wolfkit lay in his nest his mother was trying to get him to come outside but he did not want to, he did not want to face shadowpaw and his cronies, he didn't want to see other cats whispering while looking at him. Longpaw was on a patrol, so there was no-one for wolfkit to play with, and feel safe with.

Wolfkit rested his head on his big paws. Leopardkit was chatting away with her mother on the other side of the nursery.

Wolfkit swished his bushy tail over his muzzle as a shadow came over the nursery. But it was only Heronflight coming to speak with Raventalon.

Then a loud yowl came over the camp. Wolfkit poked his head out of the nursery to see the patrol burst into camp, Longpaw with them.

"Rogues are attacking!" Patchface yowled.

Right at that moment a group of cats padded in. a scarred smoky gray she-cat in the lead.

"Scarface," Ebonystar yowled to the lead cat, "what are you doing here."

"Fulfilling a vow I made not long ago," the she-cat answered, "and it's no longer scarface ebonyfoot, its scar _star_ now. I'm leader of scarclan. But don't worry; my quarrel isn't with your clan. It's with you ebonyfoot. Your clan will be mine."

Ebonystar unsheathed her claws. "That won't happen," she snarled, "my cats are loyal to me."

"Not all of them." Scarstar sneered.

At a flick of the tail, Longpaw and Mousenose padded away from the clan and stood by scarstar's side.

Ebonystar launched herself at the smoky gray she-cat snarling in fury.

The two cats tussled around until scarstar landed on top and slashed out ebonystar's throat.

Wolfkit looked on in terror as scarstar pronounced hillclan as the newest edition to scarclan.


	7. Chapter 6: Understanding

Wolfkit crept slowly through the clan. These new rogues who became a part of the clan by being a part of scarclan have expanded the camp to contain them all. Scarstar sat comfortably on the high rock.

Then out of the bushes, wolfkit was tackled by lichheart. The two moon named warrior tackled wolfkit and started to torture him before running off.

Ever since hillclan became scarclan the warriors that tortured wolfkit back when they were apprentices have been doing hit and runs.

Wolfkit padded slowly towards the nursery when a smoky gray tail wrapped around him. He looked up into the concerned face of scarstar.

"What is wrong young one?" the scarred she-cat asked.

Wolfkit looked down avoiding her gaze. "Don't worry," scarstar soothed, "you can tell me."

"Shadowclaw, clawstone, and lichheart had been bullying me forever." Wolfkit explained.

The goldish amber eyes of scarstar scorched his fur as she looked him over. "Oh you poor thing," she soothed, "I know it is tough to talk with other cats, when others have been scarring you."

"You do?"

The smoky gray she-cat nodded. "In fact, did you know that your former leader, Ebonystar, was one of those that did the scarring to me?"

Wolfkit shook his head.

"Well she was."

"Is that why you killed her?"

Scarstar nodded. "My goal with taking over the clans is to eliminate all scarring from them."


	8. Chapter 7: Apprenticeship

"Wolfkit until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Wolfpaw." scarstar yowled.

Wolfkit stood trying not to shake with excitement. He was about to start his apprenticeship. But he was also scared. What cat will he be assigned to? Apricotfur was a newly made warrior. No-one had been pulled aside by scarstar. So _who_.

The leader's goldish amber eyes rested on him. "I will be your mentor."

Wolfpaw straighted, pride building up in him. ' _Scarstar mentoring_ me _, this is amazing_.'

Scarstar leapt down form the rock and padded up to him and the two touched noses.

"I shall train you to be the best." Scarstar whispered.

Wolfpaw dipped his head.


	9. Chapter 8: A talk

Wolfpaw walked the territory with scarstar. It was bigger than he expected. Scarstar kept glancing at the other clans' territories when she spoke of expanding the clan and they reached the borders.

Wolfpaw walked back into camp. Shadowclaw kept giving him mean glances. Clawstone and lichheart have disappeared.

Scarstar stepped back into camp and at once Shadowclaw looked away. Apricotfur ran over to longwhisker. Mousenose turned her head up to this. Leopardpaw stood watching Wolfpaw. The she-cat was beautiful and Wolfpaw couldn't pull his gaze away until scarstar called for him.

Scarstar turned to Wolfpaw and looked him in the eye.

"You know Wolfpaw," the smoky black she-cat meowed, "you, longwhisker, and Mousenose are the only cats who are the real members of scarclan who came from hillclan, besides me."

"What do you mean?"

"Scarclan was built as a clan that had warriors who have been scarred on by other cats."

"Scarclan is the clan meant for cats like that?"

Scarstar nodded. "I know that no other cat here has been through what you and we have been going through."

' _She's right_.' Wolfpaw thought.

"So don't waste your time with cats like Leopardpaw."

The conclusion caught Wolfpaw off guard. But he soon understood. She had not been scarred like he. She did not know what it was like. "You're right," he meowed, "I shouldn't."

"good," scarstar meowed, "now go get some rest."

"And I guess I'll be removing ticks from the elders den."

Scarstar glanced with a confused glance. "Are they real members of scarclan?"

Wolfpaw shook his head.

"Then leave it to the other apprentice," scarstar replied, " _scarclan_ needs you more."

"Yes ma'am."

Wolfpaw left the den.


	10. Chapter 9: The argument

Wolfpaw lay in his nest in the apprentices den, sleep not coming to him. He looked up as Leopardpaw walked. Wolfpaw instantly looked away, remembering what scarstar told him. Leopardpaw entered her nest and fell asleep.

Then a shadow came over the den. "Wolfpaw can I speak with you?" Wolfpaw recognized lionclaw's voice.

Wolfpaw straightened up and went out of the den with his father.

They went out of camp and reached the border. "Wolfpaw you and I need to get out of here," lionclaw meowed hastily, "scarstar is not to be trusted. She will not stop her control."

Wolfpaw took a step back. "But scarstar is my friend."

"She is evil."

"Says you," Wolfpaw spat back, "have you ever been scarred like me, her, and the other true members of scarclan?"

"I-"

"You don't do you. You don't know how much of a help she's been for me."

"Wolfpaw-"

"If you want to go, then go. I don't want to see you anymore."

Wolfpaw stormed back to camp. His father looking stunned behind him.

Scarstar was waiting for him back at camp.


	11. Chapter 10: Warrior ceremony

"Wolfpaw from this day forth you shall be known as wolfface." Scarstar yowled.

Wolfface straightened with pride. He was a warrior now. Nothing will stop him from raising in the ranks now.

Shadowclaw stood outside the crowd of cats. Broken nudged his shoulder with one paw, shred cheered, all the cats cheered his name.

Wolfface was proud. He was an official warrior of scarclan.

Scarstar nodded to Dovestar, who was appointed as the leader of the unofficial scarclan cats, and the former deputy of hillclan. At that moment all the true scarclan cats dispersed, Wolfface included. The former hillclan cats gathered around. The leader made Leopardpaw Leopardnose and the not real scarclan cats cheered her name.

Scarstar lead wolfface away towards the side camp that housed the true scarclan warriors. All those warriors have their own dens.


	12. Chapter 11: Lies and Moorclan

Wolfface lay in the sun outside his own den; with the brambles gone the side camp and the old hillclan were connected with the great rock in-between the two, when scarstar climbed the great rock.

"All cats of scarclan," she yowled, "today we continue what I vowed all those moons ago. Today we march on moorclan and we take over."

All the members of scarclan, including wolfface, cheered. Though the former hillclan cats were more reluctant.

Apricotfur cheered alongside longwhisker. What confuses wolfface is scarstar doesn't want wolfface to have anything to do with Leopardpaw, but she allows Longwhisker be mates with Apricotfur.

Wolfface shook away the thought.

* * *

Wolfface stood side by side with thornheart and scarstar, Dovestar and Snaketooth just behind, Rowanfur and Appleheart behind them, the rest of the clan a little farther back. They awaited the moorclan patrol at the border. Finally the patrol arrived. Wolfface padded out alone. He instantly recognized his father Lionclaw.

"Wolfpaw," Lionclaw exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Y-you were right father," wolfface lied, "scarstar is not to be trusted; I need help to drive her off."

Lionclaw looked at the other cats on the patrol. then signaled with his tail for wolfface to follow.

They arrived at the moorclan camp. wolfface sat in the middle and watched his father go into what he assumed was the leader's den. Then a white tom with black jagged black tabby stripes stepped out of the den.

"Lionclaw tells me you need help."

Wolfface nodded. "I do. But I lied, I do not need it from you."

At that moment scarclan jumped out.

"Well done wolfface." Scarstar meowed. She turned to Lionclaw. "You have been a traitor, now we deal with you."

Thornheart launched himself at Lionclaw and sunk his claws into wolfface's father's throat and slashed it out.

At that moment scarstar launched herself at the white tom. "Time to end you ignorant reign, Wingstar, and end this scarring."

Scarstar slashed wingstar's throat out as the tom was caught off guard. The tom went still. Then he tried to get up but scarstar was quicker and killed him over and over until he was dead.

"Moorclan is now a part of scarclan," scarstar yowled, "those who wish to try to rebel will face the same fate as these two."


	13. Chapter 12: Kits and kindness

Wolfface sat in his new nest in the new scarclan camp. now the most real members of scarclan have their own camp in between what was moorclan and what was hillclan. With some members staying in both camps to ensure that they stay.

Wolfface didn't understand why scarstar left longwhisker and Mousenose back in the hillclan but took wolfface with them to the new camp. But he assumed that they didn't need more than two cats as there was a cat a little older than wolfface there whose name was crookedface, she came from moorclan.

There were more cats in scarclan now. More rogues came from the twolegplace, a lot of them baring one eye, some having half a tail, and a small portion of them missing a nose.

Wolfface was now an older brother to thorn's and crowwing's kits, ebonykit, wingkit, and lionkit. Wolfface refused to see them though thorn invited him to. The kits were allowed to be raised in the new scarclan camp so they would be with their father, though their mother was not a true member of scarclan.

Scarstar approached wolfface, a rabbit and a shrew dangling from her jaws.

"Would you like to share a meal with me, thornheart, and Rowanfur?" she asked throwing him the rabbit.

Scarstar was especially nice to wolfface, more than any of the other cats including her own siblings.

Wolfface picked up the rabbit and carried it alongside scarstar over to thornheart and Rowanfur. Where they ate side by side.


	14. Chapter 13: Plots, patience, and family

_**Scarstar's POV**_ :

 _Leader's den_ :

Scarstar lay in her nest, all alone, she thought upon what was ahead. Scarclan's destiny was almost complete.

Thornheart approached. "Scarstar," he meowed, "they are all contained."

"All three of them?"

"Yes."

Scarstar smirked. "Let me guess, longwhisker and Mousenose are awaiting orders?"

Thornheart nodded.

"Tell them to wait until the time is right," scarstar continued, "They will know it is time when we arrive."

Thornheart lay down next to her. "This is really what you'll do?"

Scarstar nodded. "They deserve to be punished for what they did to him."

Thornheart nodded, then stood up and left the den.

 _ **Wolfface's POV**_ :

 _Scarclan camp_ :

Wolfface lay outside his den, watching ebonykit, wingkit, and lionkit play outside their den. Torn approached him from the side, "So, how is the first born of my mate?"

Wolfface huffed and turned his head. He couldn't look torn in the eye, a part of him always felt empty ever since he argued with Lionclaw, and it deepened when thornheart killed him.

Scarstar told him over and over, what they do is for the sake of the clans, and in a normal clan traitors are normally treated the same way.

Ebonykit bounded over to them. "Wolfface come play with us."

"Yeah wolfface come join us." Wingkit mewled.

"Join us, join us." Lionkit pleaded.

Wolfface looked at the young kits, then stood up and padded over.

 _ **A/N: please tell me if you'd like a prequel to this book. I will accept title ideas as if I do make one it'll be focused on scarstar and her history.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Hope and family

_**?'S POV:**_

 _?:_

A black and white tom paced around a small part of a large valley, his dark green eyes searching the clouded sky. Then a light gray she cat with a white chest approached.

"We're all that's left to stand against her." The light gray she cat meowed sitting down.

The tom sat next to her. "Starclan told you this?"

The she cat nodded. "Then we must try our best."

"I don't know," the tom meowed uneasily, "if they took care of the other leaders, especially since we are the weakest clan of the territories, there could be no chance of victory."

"Don't be hard on yourself Ravenstar," the light gray she cat meowed, "starclan will aid us, unless they decide to abandon us."

 _ **Wolfface's POV:**_

 _Scarclan territory:_

Wolfface crept among the ferns, tracking a hare. Thanks to scarstar's training he got faster than any other cat in the clan.

The wind rushed in his ears as the moor roared ahead of him.

Then the territory disappeared and wolfface was in a much brighter place. It seemed to be covered with stars. A dark gray she cat approached. "Greetings wolfface."

Wolfface's fur stood on edge as he stared at the she cat, which was seemingly transparent.

"Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm." The she cat meowed. Wolfface relaxed before she continued. "The time is nearing for you to make a decision, one that could change the world. Choose with cation which side you choose, the path one had fallen down before, or the path of righteousness."

The vision faded away back to the scarclan territory.


	16. Chapter 15: Valleyclan

Wolfface lay in his nest, thinking of what the she cat informed him. Then a loud yowl came across the camp. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock for a scarclan meeting."

Wolfface padded out into the rest of the clan. But he was pushed up to next to the great rock by Rowanfur.

"Tonight we finish what we have declared," scarstar yowled, "Today we take over ValleyClan, and then the forest will be ours."

All the cats cheered. Wolfface stayed silent though.

* * *

Wolfface waited next to thornheart, watching the ValleyClan camp. then scarstar signaled with her tail and they dashed into the camp.

But ValleyClan was ready for them and they met them in battle. But the clan was weak as the defectors to scarclan fought against their birth clan.

But finally scarstar killed the leader of the clan. And thus the cats were forced into submission to scarclan as they became unofficial members of the great new clan.


	17. Chapter 16: The choice

Wolfface laid in his brand, and final, new nest in the official forest scarclan camp. The thoughts of the she-cat wouldn't leave his mind.

He had spoken with the old warriors of the original three clans about what they miss. And they went into detail about a warrior code.

"Wolfface," scarstar's meow came from outside his den, "will you come with me?"

Wolfface stood up and went out where scarstar was waiting. The smoky gray she-cat's fur fluffed out around her neck as they left.

* * *

They arrived at the old hillclan camp and they entered a side part wolfface had never seen before. It led to a clearing where shred and bramble stood over looming Shadowclaw, clawstone, and lichheart. All three quivering in fear as they looked up at scarstar who turned to wolfface.

"If I remember correctly," she meowed, "these three were the ones who scarred you as a kit, right?"

Wolfface nodded, and one of Shadowclaw looked up with pleading eyes. "Wolfface, please help."

" _Silence_ ," scarstar hissed before turning to wolfface, "they have no right to do that to you, and so put an end to this, kill them and get your revenge."

Wolfface was tempted to, but then he thought of what the starry she-cat meowed and then thought of Ebonystar, Wingstar, and Ravenstar. He saw those three in his tormentors. " _Choose with caution which path you choose_ , _the path one had fallen down before_ , _or the path of righteousness_."

"No." wolfface meowed, thinking of what the warrior code speaks of.

"What was that?" scarstar asked confused.

"I said _no_ ," wolfface spat, "What you ask of me is wrong, I should not kill anyone you tell me to, foul cat."

Scarstar stepped back stunned, and a little hurt, at his words. But she then snarled. "Fine."

Scarstar launched herself at wolfface but he stepped aside and knocked her into the bushes. He then nudged Shadowclaw and the other two to their paws. Then together they ran out of the clearing and out of camp.


	18. Chapter 17: Exile, and escape

_**Wolfface's POV**_ :

 _Abandoned twoleg nest_ :

Wolfface, Shadowclaw, Clawstone, and Lichheart stopped deep within the twolegplace, taking shelter in a ruined abandoned twoleg nest. They collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath.

"Wolfface?" Shadowclaw breathed.

Wolfface turned his head to look the dark gray tom right in the eye.

"I'm sorry for what we did to you."

The other two nodded in agreement. Wolfface dipped his head.

"I forgive you," he meowed, "and I promise I would not hold the past against you."

"You proved that when you turned your back on scarstar," Shadowclaw meowed, "you are the one to lead us, to show our apology."

Wolfface dipped his head. "I understand your offer, but I was fooled by scarstar, and I followed her, I am not the leader you need."

"That may be true, but you turned your back on her in the end. You made a hard decision and made the right choice." Clawstone meowed. Lichheart nodded.

Wolfface looked away. ' _But what if she fools me again_?'

 _ **Dovestar's POV**_ :

 _Old hillclan camp_ :

"We have defectors from the clans," Mousenose announced, "If any of you try to join them, you will face the same fate as them if they return."

All the old hillclan cats looked down as Mousenose meowed the names of the cats.

"Wolfface, Shadowclaw, Clawstone, and Lichheart."

Dovestar pricked her ears as she heard Mousenose meow wolfface's name. ' _Last time I saw him_ , _he was loyal to scarstar only_.'

A gasp went across the camp as Mousenose ended her announcement. At that moment many cats started breaking away from the gathering, Dovestar included. the cats who were on guard at the camp started to crowd control, and attacked the cats attempting to flee.

Dovestar dashed for the entrance. When shred pinned her down. The scarred she cat with one eye looked down at her. But then a tabby paw knocked her off Dovestar. And she saw longwhisker pinning down shred. The tabby tom turned to Dovestar. "Go, get your clan out of here, save the clans and help wolfface." He yowled over the battling cats.

Dovestar dipped her head in thanks and called her cats to her, those who were loyal dashed alongside her out of the camp. Longwhisker disappeared under a mound of scarclan cats.

 **A/N: I just want to note there is no real villains in this story, just misguided cats.**


	19. Chapter 18: Dead

**A/N: _SO_ many apologies. i put in the wrong one here's the right one.**

* * *

Wolfface lay in the abandoned twoleg nest, Shadowclaw and the others in other parts of the den. Wolfface turned his head to where he heard the patter of pawsteps where he saw hillclan approaching, Dovestar in their jaws. They dropped her infront of wolfface. "What happened?" wolfface asked.

"We tried to escape scarclan," Snaketooth explained, "scarstar and her elite warriors ambushed us. Dovestar was never allowed to go to the moonstone, so she never got her nine lives. Scarstar killed her on the spot."

Wolfface looked down at Dovestar's lifeless body and pressed his nose to it. ' _I'm so sorry_.'

Dovestar was his mother's sister, and thus wolfface's family. And when his father died, the two of them were the only family he had.

 _His father_. Wolfface's eyes began to water at the thought of Lionclaw. He remembered his harsh words he threw at him when his father tried to get wolfface to see the truth.

Wolfface looked up at the warriors. "So why did you come here?"

"She told us that we should follow you to safety." Leopardnose explained.

Wolfface looked up. Apricotfur, finstripe, and the others were looking at him expectantly. Wolfface looked down. Then the voice of the starry she-cat whispered in his ear.

" _Lead your_ real _clan_."

Wolfface understood at last. "All right."


	20. Chapter 19: The battle

Wolfface padded around the temporary hillclan camp. When suddenly, scarstar busted out of the side entrance and pinned him down.

"I have you now wolfface," she hissed, "and all your defected followers too."

As she finished more scarclan cats entered the nest. Wolfface heaved up and threw scarstar off him with such force he never knew he had, and by the look on her face, neither had scarstar. He launched himself at her and pushed her outside of the den.

He tackled around with scarstar, landing many blows on her, but she never got a hit on him. He fought with the moves he had learned from the two other clans' scarred cats. And what he learned from scarstar. Scarstar seemed like she was surprised at wolfface's sudden power.

A storm brewed overhead and thunder roared in it as the two fought. Then scarclan tumbled out of the ruined abandoned twoleg nest, grappling with the new hillclan.

The cats fought. Then a bolt of lightning zigzagged across the sky and struck the temporary hillclan camp, lighting the ruined abandoned twolegplace with orange light inside.

' _Fire_!" wolfface thought with horror.

He dashed around. Then scarstar grabbed him and the two fought themselves towards the den and their battle continued until they were on the roof of the den, fighting each other as flames rose underneath them.

Then scarstar was flung away. But at the same time threw wolfface backwards. Knocking the wind out of both cats and they laid there on the roof gasping for breath.

"It's over scarstar," wolfface breathed, "you cannot defeat those who follow the warrior code."

"Watch me wolfface." Scarstar hissed softly, her voice a little hoarse, before launching herself at wolfface.

Wolfface dodged aside before rearing up and shoving her across the roof. Then the starry cat's voice came again. " _Don't judge those who are misguided_."

Wolfface was confused at first, but then he understood.

' _I should give scarstar another chance_.'

"Scarstar, I'll make you a deal," wolfface yowled, "you can surrender now and your life will be spared and you can start over."

Scarstar looked up, but instead of the anger of a fight in those goldish amber eyes, there was something else, something that wolfface saw long before he left scarclan.

"Do-do you mean that?" the smoky gray she cat stammered.

Wolfface nodded. "It's up to you though."

Scarstar sheathed her claws. And stepped towards wolfface delicately. "I accep-"

She was cut off as she arrived next to wolfface the roof below them collapsed and the two fell towards the flames.


	21. Chapter 20: The departure of scarclan

Wolfface braced himself for the burning of the flames. But then teeth grabbed his scruff. He opened his eyes to look up at Apricotfur, scarstar right next to him in her jaws.

The reddish brown she cat pushed, but could not lift them out of the den. And as she tried over and over, wolfface noticed the roof under her was starting to crack, scarstar seemed to notice this as well.

"Let me go." Scarstar ordered in a kind, and almost pleading, voice. "Save wolfface not me."

"I'm not letting go of anyone." Apricotfur hissed.

"He means more than I."

"Look ma'am," Apricotfur hissed obviously annoyed, "you may be nothing more than a fox heart, but you deserve a chance."

" _When the scars have been healed_ ," scarstar hissed under her breath, " _the one who'll bring the scars will go in flames as she was never meant to be_. This is my fate Apricotfur." She turned to wolfface love sparkling in her eyes. "My original warrior name was smokefur."

Right at that moment, before wolfface could ask anything, scarstar lashed out a paw and struck Apricotfur. Who lost her grip on the smoky gray she cat. Wolfface watched as scarstar plummeted down into the flames. Before they engulfed her, scarstar's ears pricked up, as if she could hear something wolfface could not.

Apricotfur managed to heave wolfface out of the hole. And the two lay panting on the ground. Wolfface padded to the edge where the battling clan cats were fighting and yowled as loud as he could. "Smoke- Scarstar is dead."

All the cats stopped. Then all of the members of scarclan, except torn, turned tail and fled.

Torn dipped his head, "wolfface, I know I wasn't born in your clans, but will you allow me to stay." He pleaded.

Wolfface dipped his head. "Of course, you are my mother's current mate after all. But will you tell the original cats of scarclan that their leader is dead. And tell the few who were adopted into scarclan from our clans that they are to return to their birth clans."

Torn dipped his head. "as you wish, wolf _star_."


	22. Chapter 21: Finishing stories

_**Wolfstar's POV**_ :

 _Hillclan camp_ :

Wolfstar lay down in his nest in the rebuilt hillclan camp. It had been several moons since scarclan was destroyed. He and Apricotfur had become mates, and she had just kitted. He waited until the time was right.

His nine lives ceremony was painful, but very successful. He was really surprised to find smokefur; scarstar; there in starclan.

He finally stood up and exited the leaders den. and headed to the nursery where Apricotfur waited for him.

"I decided on names."

Wolfstar purred. "What are their names then?"

Apricotfur nudged the small reddish brown she cat with a white belly and muzzle. "this one is applekit." She nudged the dark gray tabby tom with the same belly and muzzle. "Slatekit." And then the final one, a small dark gray she-cat. "And smokekit, in honor of the cat who never got a chance to be a great, honorable one."

Wolfstar nodded. Lionpaw, ebonypaw, and wingpaw no longer needed him to play with them. So now he had some kits to entertain.

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_ :

 _Twoleg nest_ :

A short golden she-cat kittypet lay in her nest. Suckling three cute little kits, the she-cat looked down at the smallest of them, a golden tabby tom. Something told the kittypet that one had a great destiny.


End file.
